Season 2 Digimon
by Gryffindor Chaser no 1
Summary: Just read the story and you'll find out...oh, and don't forget to submit reviews!


Season 2  
  
It was a cool summer morning. 11-year-old Takeru Takaishi was seated in a classroom listening to his geography teacher. His geography textbook lay open on his desk and he glanced out of the window. A clear blue sky met him, and clouds floated by in weird shapes. Takeru was just about to turn his attention back to his geography teacher when suddenly he saw an orange hamster with wings peeking out from the wall of the school building into the window.  
  
Takeru almost fell out of his chair. Patamon wasn't supposed to be there! If someone saw his digital monster, his classmates might think that Patamon might harm them. Then all hell would break loose. Takeru felt lucky sitting next to the window. He tried to motion Patamon to fly away without his geography teacher noticing.  
  
"Mr Takaishi! What are you doing?"  
  
"Uhhh . . . I'm fanning myself! Whoa! It's so hot in here!" Takeru fanned himself desperately while looking at Patamon with a threatening look. His classmates all stared at him. The classroom ceiling had fans all over; how could Takeru feel hot? Patamon! Why did you appear at the classroom window?? Takeru thought. Hikari Kamiya, who was sitting at the other end of the classroom, giggled silently  
  
"Hahaha!! It's nothing! I'm not feeling so hot anymore!" Takeru stopped fanning himself and settled down in his seat. Patamon seemed to realize that it was giving Takeru trouble and flew away. Daisuke Motomiya sighed with relief. Takeru's geography teacher stared at Takeru for a moment and continued talking, glancing at Takeru nervously once in a while. Takeru desperately wanted a hole to bury himself into. How embarrassing! His classmates continued to stare at him.  
  
"RRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!" Takeru sighed with relief. Thank gods for the bell, he thought. Now he could escape from the continuous stares of his classmates. Takeru picked up his bag and books and was about to walk out of the classroom with his other classmates when -  
  
"Wait! Don't go yet! I've got something to tell you!"  
  
Takeru turned around. His teacher was holding a sheaf of papers and he was giving them out to each of the students, saying, "In October, the school will be holding a school dance. All the details are in this letter. All of you can wear anything you like on that day but you must find a partner. You can partner anyone from any level. Now you may go. Don't forget to finish your homework!" Takeru read the letter as he walked. He didn't really seem interested in the school dance since he didn't have anyone to partner. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't notice Hikari tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh. Hi, Hikari."  
  
"Takeru!" Daisuke caught Takeru on the shoulder. "Luckily nobody saw Patamon, or else . . ."  
  
"Yes. That was close. Shall we meet Koshiro at the computer room?"  
  
"Sure!!" As they walked towards the computer room, Hikari noticed the letter of the school dance in October in Takeru's hand.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that the letter mentioning that big school dance in October?"  
  
"Yes!" Takeru held it up and read, " 'All those who want to go to the school dance this October, please partner someone before you go.' They seem to be stressing a lot of this partnering thing."  
  
"Yes. I haven't got anyone to partner yet though . . ."  
  
"Hey! Why don't I go with you?" Daisuke said excitedly.  
  
"Yes, why don't you go with Daisuke? Once you say yes, you've got a partner already. End of your worries." Takeru smiled, pointing at Daisuke. Hikari thought for a moment. She could go with Daisuke since he was so willing to go with her but . . . something snagged her at the back of her mind.  
  
"What about you, Takeru? You've got no-one to partner with."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'll find someone. If I don't, I won't go then. It's no big deal." Hikari whispered in Takeru's ear, "Alright, then. I'll go with Daisuke, since he likes me, after all." Takeru laughed. Daisuke frowned and asked, "What? What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh, look, we're here." The trio entered the computer room to find Koshiro, Miyako and Iori there already. They were all huddled in front of Koshiro's laptop.  
  
"Hi, Koshiro. What are you all looking at?" Daisuke asked curiously.  
  
"We've found some more spires that Ken has left behind," Koshiro explained. "We're trying to work out which route we should take to clear them all in the shortest time."  
  
"Ken still doesn't want to join us huh?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Yes. I sent him e-mails so many times but he just ignored them," replied Koshiro. "I think he's not ready to join us yet."  
  
"Maybe. Hey! Maybe you can go from here, then here, and here," said Miyako, pointing at map on the laptop screen. "Then we go here, and here. It looks like the shortest route."  
  
"Let me check. Yes. This is the shortest route."  
  
"Let's go then! Digi-gate, open!" Miyako pointed her Digivice at the laptop and Miyako, Takeru, Hikari, Iori, Daisuke and their digimon zoomed into the Digimon world.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
"I'm hungry . . ." said Veemon. Daisuke said impatiently, "This is no time to eat! We must destroy those Control Spires! There are still Digimon that need our help!" Takeru placed his hand on Daisuke's shoulder, "Daisuke, our Digimon are living beings. They need to eat like you and I. If they don't eat, they won't have any energy to digi-volve."  
  
"Yes!" Hikari agreed. "Digimon need energy, or they can't digi-volve or fight. Miyako, do you have any food in your backpack?"  
  
"Of course! Dig in!" Miyako tipped several packets of snacks on the ground. The Digimon gathered round and started tearing open the packets of food.  
  
"Here, I brought sandwiches with me. You can have them," Takeru reached into his pocket for 2 sandwiches wrapped up and threw them into the pile of food. "Let's rest here for a while. We'll go and destroy the Control Spires later after the Digimon have finished eating." He said to the others and rested on a big rock. Daisuke went away from the others and climbed a big tree. He looked at the big blue sky and thought; maybe I'm not such a good leader after all. Takeru knows better than me. I only care about destroying the spires and not about Veemon. Maybe that's why he gets along so well with Hikari. Maybe that's why I don't know Hikari well. Daisuke turned his head towards Takeru and saw that Hikari had sat down beside them and they were talking. Daisuke sighed and climbed down from the tree.  
  
"Takeru, can you come over here for a moment?" Takeru stood up and walked curiously over to Daisuke under the big tree. "Look, maybe these goggles should be yours. You know better about Digimon than I do. I only care about destroying the spires and I don't even care about taking care of Veemon and the other digimon. Maybe you should be the leader of this group." Daisuke took off his goggles, placed them in Takeru's hands and was about to leave when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Daisuke! What do you mean by I should be the leader? You are the rightful leader of this group! Why do you think Taichi gave you these goggles? He knew that you would be the leader of the new Chosen Children so he gave you these goggles! You can't just hand these over to me! You can't quit just because I care more about the Digimon than you do! That's not true! You do care about Digimon because you want to destroy those Control Spires so much and free the poor Digimon from Ken's control! In fact, you care about Digimon more than I do. Where's your courage, Daisuke? Where's your friendship?" yelled Takeru, clutching Taichi's goggles tightly in his hand. Daisuke was shocked. He couldn't just quit like this. He was abusing the responsibility Taichi gave him. He turned around slowly, facing Takeru's angry face.  
  
"I won't! I won't let you become the leader of this group!" Daisuke cried, snatching the goggles from Takeru's hands.  
  
"That's more like it," said Takeru. He looked much calmer. "Now, as soon as the Digimon have finished eating, we'll set off and destroy those Control Spires. Don't ever make this stupid decision again." He walked back to Hikari and sat down on the rock, the wind blowing gently in his face.  
  
"What was all that about?" Hikari enquired as Takeru sat down.  
  
"Daisuke wanted to hand over the goggles to me and make me the leader of the Chosen Children. I told him that I couldn't because Taichi handed the goggles to him, not me. Therefore, he's the rightful leader of the Chosen Children. He can't just hand over the goggles to me."  
  
"Why did he want to make you the leader?"  
  
"He said that he only cared about destroying the spires and not about Veemon and the other Digimons. I told him that caring about destroying the Control Spires was not a bad thing and it shows that he cares about the digimons more than me because he wants to free the digimons from the spires' control."  
  
"Why's he suddenly like that?"  
  
"I don't know. He suddenly became very strange. Hey! What's that?" A loud cloud of dust had arisen far away, behind one of the hills. Daisuke rushed over together with Iori, Miyako and the other digimons.  
  
"What's that? Let's go check it out!" Daisuke shouted and ran off towards the cloud of dust.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Hi folks! This is the new version of "The beginning". I've altered it to meet the reviews of readers and I hope it's ok. If you find anything wrong, please tell me! Thanks.  
  
Amanda 


End file.
